


a promise

by bunshima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Graduation, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, reon is the team dad and has a lot of shit on his plate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: “You look horrible.” It’s weird to hear such brutal honesty from Reon.“I’m aware.”, Wakatoshi sighs, dragging a hand down his face. Way to state the obvious.“... I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have said that.” At least he realized his mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aight...... I finally did a thing for my other boys....
> 
> disclaimer: proof reading isn't my friend, semi smash, they're all having a bad time

The atmosphere in the usually so lively dorm is thick, discomforting. It's only mere days till graduation, and it's a more somber experience than he would've liked. Older students were already given cartons to pack away their belongings; no one has said a word yet, but it's clear that they would like to spend another three school years at Shiratorizawa Academy. But they can't. It's becoming painfully obvious.

 

An empty box sits on his bed, right by his side. It's still a week till the ceremony, but Wakatoshi prefers to start packing earlier. He just starts with the things he doesn't need anymore: books he won't read in the next few days, perhaps some jackets he won't need to wear right now. But packing even those little things proves itself to be a hard task. It's not obvious but he's hurting, has an ache sitting right there in his chest. A few things had happened during the past two or three weeks, things that make it harder to let go.

 

Wakatoshi Ushijima is in love with his best friend, has been since their first year at Shiratorizawa, and he never would've dreamed that the feelings are mutual after all.

 

Satori was always good to him, though teasing and loud with an unusual sense of humor, but that's just a part of him. He did good by confessing first, because Wakatoshi never would've been able to gather the courage needed to do it himself. So Satori confessed, they talked about becoming a couple and now it suddenly turned out to be a bad idea, for both. They’ve been avoiding one another since they realized that. This isn't the end of the world nor is it the end of them, but he's scared; Satori is too. College will be hard for both, and he doesn't know how well a long distance relationship will work; it's probable that Wakatoshi will end up somewhere far away from Satori one way or another.

 

All he can really do right now is sit there on his bed, waiting for tears to flow. He's alone, so it should be fine. No one will know. Suffering alone is easier on the people around you. Wakatoshi doesn't want anyone to worry, to seem weak.

 

Just when the floodgates are about to give in, there's a quiet knock on his door. Great. He waits. Maybe they'll go away.

 

Another knock follows, and this time they speak, “Wakatoshi, it's Reon. Can I come in?” Fantastic. As much as he appreciates Reon as a close friend, he has the intuition of a worried mother, always knows when something isn't right. It’s fucking annoying sometimes. Reon means well, he knows that, but he just needs to be left alone like this.

 

“... sure.”, Wakatoshi replies with great hesitation. For once, he doesn't want Reon to be here, to be anywhere near him at all, yet he gives in because how else is he going to get out of this slump? His friend always looks so sad when he’s told that he can’t help, too.

 

The sight that presents itself to him can almost be seen as funny: even though he was told that it’s fine to come in, Reon opens the door wide just enough to be able to stick his head in, as if he has to check something first before entering. Eventually, after assuring himself of something unknown, he steps into the dorm, closing the door behind himself quietly. Wakatoshi can see the sheer discomfort written on his visage when he takes in the mood and atmosphere in said dorm. It’s not hard to notice that there’s something wrong, but Reon’s caring and observant nature only amplifies it, makes it worse (than it possibly is).

 

“You look horrible.” It’s weird to hear such brutal honesty from Reon.

 

“I’m aware.”, Wakatoshi sighs, dragging a hand down his face. Way to state the obvious. His reddened eyes sting and burn, but there’s no sign of tears anymore. He hasn’t slept well for the past few days, and it’s starting to show.

 

“... I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have said that.” At least he realized his mistake.

 

Reon walks over to him, wants to sit next to him but soon he notices that the closer he gets the more the other seems to cave in on himself, looking at him like a kicked dog. Wakatoshi can see the discomfort being replaced by worry and sadness with every step. This is the worst thing that could’ve happened, right next to Satori coming into the room. He shouldn’t have let Reon in. His teammate puts the carton off his bed and settles on his bed while muttering something under his breath; it’s a weird little habit he has.

 

“Listen...", he begins, “Satori told me… _everything_ a week ago. He’s just as upset as you are. I’ve been holding myself back from butting into things and I know you won’t like this, but all I can really say is that you both should talk. A lot.”, Reon says, trying to comfort but also push Wakatoshi into the right direction. It’s clear that he wants this resolved; no one has time for this kind of drama so close to their graduation. Wakatoshi is glad that he talks to him about this at all.

 

“I know that.”, Wakatoshi replies, jaw clenching and teeth gritting painfully, “I don’t want to push him. He doesn’t seem like he wants to talk to me anymore.” His chest tightens painfully. “I feel so awful. I don’t… I don’t know if I said something wrong to make him avoid me like this. I barely see him around.” Reon’s hand gently rubbing his back is barely comforting.

 

“He’s with Eita and Taichi a lot. Taichi already asked me a few times if I know why he’s been acting so strange and I don’t know what to tell him anymore.” He almost sounds scolding now. “I don’t know if it means anything to you, but Eita is going through a bit of… a struggle right now too. With the same kind of thing and our graduation ceremony coming up, he’s been _a wreck._ But talking it out with Taichi helped him.” Needless to say, Reon knows a lot about the romance problems his teammates have; _more than he’d like._ He also trusts Wakatoshi with keeping the things he’s telling him to himself. “They’re probably giving him advice too.”

 

“Do you th-” Wakatoshi doesn’t get to finish his question, because the door bursts open and a very distressed looking Satori stumbles in, being shoved by an unnerved Eita, causing the soles of his shoes to squeak on the floor. Neither of them seem to notice the other two. _Oh boy._

 

“Hey, Eit-!” He’s visibly distressed, and both Reon and Wakatoshi can only look in shock at the scene that’s about to unfold itself. To be honest, this doesn’t seem like giving him advice.

 

 _“I’ve had enough!_ Either you settle this with him on your own or I’ll get him myself right now if I have to and **I’ll make you.** ”, Eita hisses, fist balling into the fabric of Satori’s shirt, “I wanted to spend my last few days with Taichi in peace but you’re fucking things up.” It seems to take him great efforts to keep quiet and not scream straight into Satori’s still only mildly inconvenienced expression. _He’s beyond furious._ Just what the hell did Satori do to rile him up like this? “Stay at your own goddamn dorm.”

 

“It’s not my problem that you want to fuck your boyfriend while I’m hanging out with you guys.”, Satori scoffs in response, sneering at his teammate. Obviously, _a very bad idea._

 

Eita wastes no time; it takes him a whole second to slap Satori right across his dumb, smug face, the loud noise causing both Reon and Wakatoshi to flinch, “Mind your own fucking business, Satori.”

 

He unhands him, turns around, finally noticing the unwilling spectators. He freezes for a moment, like a deer in the headlights, before storming out and slamming the door shut behind him. Satori doesn't seem to acknowledge the two, quietly sits down on his bed and staring at the floor. Apparently, Reon takes this as cue to leave too, hastily leaving the two behind. Great. Looks like he's on his own now. Fingers pinch the bridge of his nose as he tries to find words, but he's completely overwhelmed by the situation.

 

“O-ow.” It's a barely audible whimper from Satori, but there's no tears to match his tone, yet it's enough to make Wakatoshi carefully get close to the redhead, sitting down beside him. He has officially reached his breaking point. The taller male wants to touch him, comfort his best friend and crush, but his muscles won't budge and unspoken words clog his throat as they get stuck before he can even utter them. He wants to say something, he really does. If only he wasn't so scared of saying the wrong thing, it's especially easy for him to do so.

 

“You know, Wakatoshi…” It does surprise him when Satori begins to speak. “I feel awful.” Perhaps he needed to state that because you can't tell from looking at him; there's no change in expression or demeanor. Satori’s eyes are widened still and he just seems shocked.

 

“Me too.”, Wakatoshi replies with a shaky sigh.

 

“I'm… I should apologize. For being so difficult.” His head turns so he can face his friend. “I only… made it worse by avoiding shit.”

 

“Please don't blame yourself. I'm just glad that… that we have the opportunity to talk now. I missed you.” He barely opened his mouth and everything just begins to spill out. They're close, their knees are touching, Satori’s hand resting close to Wakatoshi’s. Where there was a gaping hole in the _former_ ace’s chest, is now blooming warmth. It says a lot that Satori’s mere presence manages to warm him, spends comfort when he really needs it. His heart pounds against his ribcage and threatens to jump out of his throat. It slowly dawns on him what the redhead wants to do, shoulders tensing under the weight of his realization. “Do you really think this is a good idea?”

 

“Damn, don't make me feel bad about wanting to kiss you, Toshi.”, he chuckles quietly, but the bitter undertone is hard to overhear, “Let me have this.” Who is Wakatoshi to deny him this simple request? Hot breath fans across his face as Satori tilts his head to avoid bumping noses when he moves in closer, stopping a mere centimeter before their lips brush.

 

“I don't want you to regret doing this.”, he whispers in response, taking Satori’s hand into both of his.

 

Apparently that's what makes him bring their lips together, causing them both to melt into the contact, fingers threading through hair and sighs causing nostrils to flare subtly. In the end it's only a simple peck, yet it manages to give Wakatoshi’s exhausted visage a dark red tint. Neither of them wanted their first kiss to happen out of desperation, but they're afraid that this will possibly be the last few days they can spend like this. If only they had started earlier.

 

Foreheads touch after their kiss. There's a mutual need for touching one another, even if both Satori and Wakatoshi feel like they'll regret it.

 

“Satori, I-” Life just loves cutting this poor guy off, doesn't it? Before he can finish whatever he wanted to say, the door swings open yet again, Taichi stepping in like it's nobody's business. _Oh my god._

 

“I came to apologize for…”, the second year begins to trail off as soon as he started talking; seeing two of your upperclassmen embracing one another and seeming like they're about to kiss is… well, something. Something he never intended to see. “... oh.” He just about lights up like a goddamn Christmas tree, turns on his heel and leaves as unannounced as he entered. Next to seeing him cry, it's the most emotion Wakatoshi has seen on him.

 

 _“Pah,_ after that slap Eita owes me his dessert for the entire last week.”, Satori huffs, pout clearly visible. And of course, Wakatoshi can't help but press a soft peck to the corner of the redhead’s mouth. “My cheek still hurts, Wakatoshi…”

 

Cue a gentle kiss to his still reddened cheek. “What about now?”

 

“Much better~", Satori purrs, but then he gets serious, "I just... wish that I... I said something earlier. About liking you."

 

"We'll figure it out. I promise." _This makes Satori break._ It seems like that's all he needed to hear.

 

  


They've made the best of the last few days they still had with each other, but tears still flowed during their graduation ceremony, _from all third years._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!!!


End file.
